I Can't Think Straight
by lalalathisisme
Summary: <html><head></head>Established Jogan/Light. Julian is away and calls Logan because he misses him. Jogan fluffiness ensues.</html>


**A/N: Established Jogan/Light. I do not own Glee, I do not own Dalton. The song is 6 Months by Hey Monday. I do not own that either.**

* * *

><p>It was late. Logan lay in bed alone, wishing Julian was there beside him. He felt heavy and empty without Julian next to him. Julian was away on location right now and Logan missed him. They had been together for over a year now and Logan had gotten used to waking up next to Julian. Suddenly Logan's phone beeped and the screen lit up showing he had a text from Julian.<p>

**Get on Skype. I want to show you something**.

Curious to see what Julian had to say, and the fact that he just wanted to see Julian's face, even if it was through the computer, Logan got out of bed and went over to the computer, disregarding the fact that it was 2:00am and he had work in 6 hours.

He turned on his computer and logged on and within a minute, he had an incoming call from Julian.

"Hey babe."

"Princess. What's up? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could say the same about you. You have work in 6 hours."

"You're more important. So what did you want to show me?"

"Yeesh. We were having a moment too." Julian shifted around a bit searching for something mumbling "damn impatient man" under his breath. He finally reached behind him and pulled out a guitar.

"Since when do you play the guitar?"

"Since I needed to learn for this role. Also, so I could sing you this song."

"You woke me up to sing to me?" Logan asked softly.

"One, I know I didn't wake you up because you got on way too quickly and you don't have your mussed up bed-head look going on right now. Two, yes."

With that Julian started strumming a slightly familiar sounding tune.

_You're the direction I follow to get home_

_When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go_

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around_

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

_'cause you have that effect on me, you do_

Julian looked straight at the camera, like he was looking deep into Logan's soul. Then he launched into the chorus, never once taking his eyes off the camera, like he knew that Logan was staring right back at him.

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you

Suddenly it hit Logan. He recognized the song that Julian was singing. It was the song that Logan had first sung to him after the Adam fiasco and they had gotten together. It was a song he sang for Julian, just Julian, no other audience. Not even Han on his radio, or the Tweedles who could get into anywhere were present for it. It was just the two of them. Logan was surprised that Julian remembered that song, and chose to sing it.

Julian started on the second verse and Logan joined in, their voices blending over the Internet.

_Months going strong now, and no goodbye_

_Unconditional, unoriginal_

_Always by my side_

_Meant to be together_

_Meant for no one but each other_

You love me, I love you harder so

Logan leaned closer to the monitor, wishing he could be closer to Julian. Logan sang the next part to Julian,

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

Logan reached his hands up to the monitor, desperately wishing he could touch Julian now.

_So please, give me your hands_

_So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart_

As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine

There was a slight pause. Logan had never actually said that he loved Julian. He had said he was happy with Julian, but he had never said that he loved him, or that Julian had his heart. And Logan could have just been singing the lyrics, but Julian saw something in his eyes that said otherwise.

_Oh and everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_So please, give me your hands_

_So please, just take my hand._

Julian finished playing and sat back to look at Logan. They had been at a very good spot in their relationship, but Julian felt like things had just shifted to the next level. Logan was just sitting there, staring into the web cam, with this strange look on his face. Julian went to put the guitar away, and then sat back down in front of his computer.

"I meant every word I just sang. I miss you, Lo."

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you too. And I can't think of anyone else who I hate missing as much as I miss you. You've stolen my heart. And I can't wait for you to come home to me."

"….."

"What?"

"You have awful timing."

"What?"

"You waited until I was hours away from you to tell me you love me? Why couldn't you have told me when I was in a position to love you senseless?"

Logan laughed. "So does this mean you'll come home faster?"

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Goodnight Jules."

"Goodnight Lo."

Logan leaned in and kissed the camera. Julian just smirked. "Go to bed babe. You have work in the morning."

"Who needs work when I can survive on the currency of young love!"

"Oh go to sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Logan ended the call, turned off the computer, and climbed back into bed. He still missed Julian but he no longer felt heavy and empty. Now he felt as light as a feather, like he could float to the stars. "I love Julian" he whispered quietly. "I love Julian and he knows it." He spoke the words and didn't feel panic or stress. That was when he knew that everything was going to be ok.

_Always by my side_

_Meant to be together_

_Meant for no one but each other._


End file.
